


Five Days Five Years in the Future

by mewgirl1995



Series: Alternate Endverse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewgirl1995/pseuds/mewgirl1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate take on season five's episode "The End." Zachariah sends Dean to 2014 in order to coerce him into saying yes to Michael. What Dean finds is a place of abuse, pain, and even hope. For five days, he struggles with his own feelings for Castiel alongside conflicts within Camp Chitaqua.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Days Five Years in the Future

When Dean got off the phone with Sam, he threw his phone aside and laid back in bed. He tried to convince himself that they were better off apart and Sam would be safe that way. After a while he wasn’t so sure anymore. Shadows crept around the motel as Dean turned over angrily. What did he have left if Sam was gone and possessed by Lucifer? Whatever happened he knew that he had to stay away for now, try to force Sam to live a normal life. Dean glanced at his cell phone and picked it up, flipping through his contacts to Castiel’s number. He felt a pain in his chest, longing for some comfort. After staring at it for a few moments, Dean closed his eyes and tossed the phone aside. He laid on his back and pulled a pillow over his head. It felt like hours before he finally fell asleep.

**Day 1**

When Dean opened his eyes his back felt sore. He slowly sat up and turned around, seeing that his hotel room had been completely destroyed. Shocked, he quickly stood up and looked out the window. Scrawled across several buildings in bright red paint was a single word. Croatoan. “Shit,” Dean muttered under his breath.

“Surprised to see that pop up again?” A snarky voice said.

Dean whirled around and came face to face with Zachariah. He rolled his eyes. It figured that the stupid angel was behind this. “What the hell is all of this about?” He asked, gesturing to the window.

Zachariah shrugged and paced the room. He touched a dusty desk, examined his finger, and then made a disgusted face. “Oh you know,” He said with a sly look. “Just showing you what will happen if you keep refusing to say yes.” He then pulled out a handkerchief and wiped off his finger.

“Forget it,” Dean said with a half-laugh. “I ain’t becoming some angel’s plaything.” Zachariah smiled a bit.

“You’ll come around,” He said. “I’m going to let you marinate a little. You have, how about five days? That seems fair to me.” Zachariah paced the length of the room. “A lot of negative consequences result from you refusing to accept Michael’s guidance and Heaven’s plans.”

Before Dean could say anything else, Zachariah disappeared. Angry, Dean kicked a table. It fell over with a loud bang. He was sick of being tossed around and played with by angels. As he turned to leave the room, he spotted movement across the hall. “Shit,” He muttered as an infected person burst in. Dean reached for his gun and then when he couldn’t feel anything he cursed.

The thing easily knocked Dean out of the window, falling alongside him. They wrestled around on the ground before Dean managed to knock the infected person away with a block of wood. It barely seemed to phase the monster as it turned to attack again. Dean moved quickly and grabbed a broken bottle. He smashed it into the thing’s head, which did not really work as the monster launched itself on top of him again.

“Shit!” Dean growled, wrestling with the monster again. This time it threw him against the wall. Dazed, Dean slid to the ground. He had barely lasted a few moments in this time. As his vision blurred in and out he heard several shots and then heard someone scramble over to him.

“Dean?!” The voice said, grabbing his face. The face blurred as Dean fell unconscious, but he could see bright blue eyes full of concern.

When Dean woke up he was laying on a bed again. For a moment he thought he had returned to the past. Slowly, he rolled over onto his stomach. The pillow smelt familiar. Dean felt tempted to curl into the bed considering his throbbing headache, but he forced himself to stand up. As he looked around the small cabin, he felt like he had been dropped into a hippie’s dreamland. Dean glanced around at the beads, drugs, and alcohol before just shaking his head and quickly heading out the door.

Once outside Dean found himself in a ragged camp. As he glanced around, he spotted several people sitting over by a large gate. As Dean approached, he noticed that one of them looked incredibly familiar. The man turned his head and Dean could have sworn he was looking in a mirror.

“What the hell?” Both Dean’s said at once. The future Dean dropped the beer he was drinking and quickly drew his gun on the past Dean.

“Whoa!” Dean exclaimed, throwing his hands up and backing up. “Listen, I know you think I’m some sort of shifter or something but listen man I’m the real deal.”

“Shut up,” Future Dean growled back. He clicked the safety off. “I’m sick of monsters playing games with me.” Before Future Dean could pull the trigger someone else shoved himself between the two Deans, standing protectively in front of the past Dean.

“Don’t,” The man growled at Future Dean. Confused, Dean stared at the man in front of him. It was Castiel, but he looked much more ragged and more human than Dean had ever seen him before.

“Get out of the way,” Future Dean said with a snarl. “I have to kill this monster before-”

“Do you even comprehend what killing your past self would cause?” Castiel said with a slight shrug. “You know I have contemplated many ways a paradox could come about but I think killing your past self really takes the cake.” Castiel smiled slightly. “I mean if you killed your past self in the future that would kill you too, but then if you were dead who would kill your past self?” He cocked his head slightly. “Unless you believe in the alternate universes theory where-”

“For God’s sake,” Future Dean said and shot a single shot in the air. “I’m warning you, get out of the way.” Dean stared at his future self in shock. How could he just threaten Castiel like that?

“Listen to me,” Castiel said. He had not even flinched at the gunshot, leading Dean to suspect this kind of abuse was common in the future. “I know what you used to be like before you became our fearless leader. I dragged this sorry for himself past version of you out of the city before he got eaten by Croats.”

“Excuse me?” Dean said with an offended look. Castiel shot him a pointed look.

“So listen,” Castiel continued. “I am sure that this isn’t a trick or anything. It’s 100% real Dean Winchester.” Future Dean snorted and shook his head.

“Without your powers you couldn’t tell a vamp from a human,” He said. That seemed to hurt Castiel a bit, but before Future Dean could say anything else another familiar face stepped in.

“I agree with Cas on this one,” Chuck said, visibly shaking. “I think he really is past you.” He held up his hands defensively. “Listen, as a prophet I have a pretty good grip on what you people are like and I can typically tell a monster from a real person.”

The Future Dean still looked skeptical. He lowered the gun slightly and gestured to Dean. “So if I have any reason to trust you,” He said. “Tell me why you’re here.”

“Zachariah sent me here,” Dean said. “The douchebag thought coming here would make me say yes to Michael. I’m from 2009.” The Future Dean looked a bit shocked but he just shrugged.

“Welcome to 2014, the end of the world. Go home and say yes,” He said, startling the younger Dean. “I have shit to do and don’t have time to babysit.” He waved a hand lazily at Castiel and Chuck. “Take care of him.”

Before Future Dean could walk away, Dean stepped forward several steps. “What the hell are you talking about? Why should I even consider saying yes?!” Future Dean did not respond but just glared but at Dean with a cold look. As he walked away, Castiel came up and placed his hands on Dean’s shoulders.

“Don’t worry about him,” Castiel said. “He’s an asshole.” Dean stared at him for a few moments. “What? You look perplexed.”

“You seem different,” Dean said, turning to face Castiel. The future version staring back at him smiled a bit, but it seemed somewhat hollow. This version of Castiel seemed to be thinner, his beard was scruffier, and overall just seemed different. Something seemed off about him, but some part of Dean still recognized him. He wondered if it was the look Castiel had in his eyes.

“I guess it’s pretty obvious,” Castiel said, spreading his arms out a bit to gesture to himself. “Just plain human here now.” Dean nodded, but didn’t look surprised. He had already guessed so. “You don’t seem surprised or disappointed or-”

“I’m just glad you’re here,” Dean interrupted. He gently squeezed Castiel’s shoulder, trailing his hand down the former angel’s arm. Castiel’s eyes widened in surprise and his smile seemed a bit more genuine. “Where’s Sammy?” Dean asked, looking from Castiel to Chuck and back. Both of their expressions darkened.

Chuck gently placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder and then quickly removed it when Dean glared at him. “Sam is not around,” He said gently.

“Where is he?” Dean asked. “Out on patrol?”

“Try being used as an angel’s plaything,” Castiel said bluntly. Chuck nudged him in the side and Castiel laughed. “What? Nothing about this world is gentle.” The former angel turned to walk away, but Dean grabbed his shoulder.

“What the hell did you just say Cas?” Dean said in complete shock. Castiel turned back with a saddened look.

“Sam said yes,” He said softly.

For a moment, Dean didn’t believe him. He just stared at him in complete disbelief. For some reason, Castiel glanced away with an ashamed look, but Dean didn’t feel like questioning him further. Instead he felt empty. “Sammy wouldn’t,” He said softly.

“Sorry Dean,” Chuck said quietly. “We don’t know why he did. We probably never will.” Dean sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

“Listen this isn’t going to change anything,” He said. “I’m not saying yes to Michael. Forget it. What good would that do? When I go back to my time, I’ll make things right with Sammy.” Both Chuck and Castiel glanced at each other with an uncertain look.

Before any of the others could say anything else, several women approached. All of them seemed quite interested in Castiel, who to Dean’s shock smiled at them a bit flirtatiously. One of them approached him and gently touched his arm. “Hey Castiel,” She said with a fake sweet tone. “I was just wondering if we were still on, for, you know?” Dean hated the way she was batting her eyelashes at him.

Moving quickly, Dean shoved himself between the women and Castiel. “Sorry ladies,” He said with a sour tone. “If you haven’t noticed, Cas is a bit occupied.” The women looked surprised, but did not leave immediately. Flustered, Dean continued, “Scram! Go find something else to do.”

Seemingly annoyed, the four women stalked off. One smiled at Castiel again but quickly stopped when met with Dean’s glare. As Dean turned back, Castiel was staring at him in complete shock. “What are you doing?” He said slowly.

“I didn’t realize you were suddenly a ladies man,” Dean said. His jealously seeped into his voice a little as he said, “Orgies aren’t all that great anyway.”

“Oh I disagree,” Castiel said with a sly smile, as if he was pushing to see how far Dean would go. Surprising him again, Dean made a horrified face which he quickly hid.

“So that’s your life now?” He said. “Seems pretty hedonistic for an angel.”

“Former angel,” Castiel corrected with a bitter tone.

It was quiet for a few moments as Castiel went to return to his cabin, waving goodbye to Dean silently. The hunter then turned to Chuck, expecting more explanations. “Cas has struggled a lot with becoming human,” Chuck said. “But let’s not dwell on all that sad stuff, huh?” He gently nudged Dean, trying to be friendly.

“Don’t,” Dean said, shaking his head. “Just, show me around would you? Tell me about this place.”

“Of course,” Chuck said quickly.

As they walked around the camp with Chuck going on and on, Dean just felt more and more dread in his chest. The small camp contained about fifty survivors. Most of them were “civilians”, who had never even encountered a monster. Some were hunters that Dean had met once or twice, but were not great friends. Occasionally as they walked, Dean would ask about the fate of others.

“Where’s Bobby?” He said at one point, interrupting Chuck’s intricate explanation of the kitchen.

With a sad look, Chuck shook his head and was about to explain, when Dean just waved his hand at him.

“Nevermind,” He said a little more harshly than he meant to.

As it got darker, they returned to the first group of cabins. Most of the people living in the camp had already returned to theirs. “You could bunk with me if you want,” Chuck offered. Dean raised an eyebrow at him. “Or not? You know it’s up to you.”

“I’ll stay with Cas,” Dean said, shaking his head. Chuck nodded and looked as if he was about to say something else. “What?” Dean asked, when the former prophet hesitated.

“Nothing,” Chuck said quickly. “It’s just weird seeing you all buddy buddy with Castiel again. It’s just like back in my books.”

For a moment, Dean considered yelling at Chuck about those stupid books, but he was more concerned about his other comments. “What the hell happened between me and Cas?” He asked. “In my time we’re-” Dean broke off and glanced towards Castiel’s cabin again. He felt a bit uncertain about what he would call their relationship. “We’re friends.”

“Let’s not discuss that,” Chuck said quickly. “And if I were you, I would certainly not ask Castiel.” With that said, Chuck turned and quickly headed off. “Night Dean!”

The lights in Castiel’s cabin were still on. Dean headed up the stairs and then opened the door, heading inside. The former angel sat in the center of the room surrounded by candles. He seemed to be meditating and peeked out of one eye when Dean entered. “Did you get sick of Chuck?” He asked.

“Something like that,” Dean said, glancing around the cabin. As he walked over to the shelf he picked up one of the many pill vials. “Amphetamines?” He asked, glancing over at Castiel.

Castiel opened one eye again and said, “Helps with all the depressing aura. You can have some if you want.” Dean stared back at the bottle and then glanced back to Castiel. How did his future self let this happen? He had seen this many times before with other hunters his dad had known. The stress leads to burnout and the burnout leads to drugs and alcohol. Even though he hated to admit it, Dean had turned to alcohol more times than he liked to count, but he hated seeing Castiel do the same thing that had destroyed so many other’s lives.

“You know I’m glad you got that stick out of your ass,” Dean said, grabbing each pill vial and examing them. “But this has got to stop.”

“What are you talking about?” Castiel asked, still with his eyes off. “You know all of this talking is really-” Castiel paused as he heard Dean’s footsteps and then opened his eyes to see Dean leaving the cabin. “Where are you going?” When Dean didn’t respond Castiel glanced back at his shelf with the drugs. All of them were gone. “Dean!”

Right as Dean reached the bathroom, Castiel caught up with him and grabbed his arm. “What the hell are you doing?” He demanded angrily. “If you didn’t notice those are mine!”

“These are killing you,” Dean said frankly. “Stick to alcohol, your liver is much more resistant than your kidneys.” With that said, Dean opened one of the vials and poured all of the pills into the toilet.

“No!” Castiel tried to grab at the other bottles, but Dean pushed him back before dumping the rest of them. Looking on in despair, Castiel laughed bitterly. “Wow, 2009 Dean is just as much of an asshole. I can’t believe I didn’t remember that.”

When Dean didn’t reply, but just tossed the plastic bottles on the ground and turned to walk away, Castiel sunk to the ground. Dean stopped and then reached out a hand to him. “Come on man,” He said. “You’re stronger than this.”

Castiel stared at Dean’s hand for a few moments before taking it. When Dean pulled him up they were face to face, inches apart. Castiel stared at him with a soft look in his eyes. Dean smirked back slightly and clasped his shoulder. “I take it back,” Castiel said softly. “You’re not like him. He would’ve kicked me when I was down. You never would.” Castiel reconsidered that thought and then shook his head. “Until Detroit that is.”

“Detroit?” Dean asked. “What are you talking about?”

“You’ll be around,” Castiel said, turning to walk away. “Let’s not dig up baggage right now.”

The walk back to the cabin was tense, but Dean figured Castiel would forgive him eventually. He only had a week in the future and he hoped to fix as many things as he could. When they got back, Castiel went to work cleaning up the candles and other meditation stuff. Dean sat on the bed and glanced over at some clothes piled on the ground. One of the jacket’s looked oddly familiar. “Is that mine?” He asked, surprised.

“You’re very full of questions,” Castiel said with a snarky tone. “For the record, yes it used to be yours. Hasn’t been for years.” Castiel glanced over at the jacket. “You never asked for it back.” Castiel placed the candles back on another shelf. “You take my bed, I’ll sleep on the floor.”

Before Dean could protest, Castiel pulled out a sleeping bag. Then he pulled off his shirt. Embarrassed, Dean was about to look away when he saw a huge scar stretching down Castiel’s chest. Several small scars were present as well, but the main one looked as if Castiel had been split open. Dean’s eyes drifted across Castiel’s chest and he noticed a gunshot scar on his left shoulder. It looked fairly recent. Dean figured he would stop bothering Castiel and ask about it later.

“Goodnight Dean,” Castiel said, before getting up and flipping off the light.

Dean pulled off his own shirt and pants before sliding under the sheets. They were warm and comforting. “Night Cas,” Dean said softly. After only a few moments he fell asleep.

**Day 2**

When Dean woke up, Castiel was gone. He sighed and sat up slowly. Surely there were other drugs in the camp. Where else would Castiel have gotten them in the first place? Angry at himself, Dean slipped on his t-shirt and pants before heading outside. After glancing around, he spotted a small gathering of people. Curious, Dean approached them quietly.

“Side chatter isn’t going to help any of us focus,” Castiel snapped at two women who were talking. Apparently Dean was spying on a morning meditation meeting.

“Well we were just curious about the past Dean’s complete meltdown yesterday,” One of the women said. She smirked at the other women. “He seemed quite jealous.”

Dean felt his face flush a little and almost revealed himself but then Castiel spoke, “He wasn’t.”

“That’s not what Chuck said,” Another women giggled. “He said-”

“Would you shut up?” Another women snapped. “Some of us are trying to focus.”

“Don’t be such a bitch Risa,” The first women said.

“Why don’t you leave then Jane?” Risa snapped back. “Especially if you’re just going to gossip.”

Castiel sighed slightly and opened his eyes to say something else when he spotted Dean standing there behind the women. “How long have you been there Dean?” All eyes turned to him and Dean shrugged, turning slightly red. With a small smile, Castiel said, “Why don’t you join us for morning meditation?” His smile seemed almost flirtatious and Dean’s heart began to beat a bit faster.

“As much as I love mushy gushy hippie stuff,” Dean said sarcastically. “I’m starving.”

“I’m sure Chuck showed you the kitchen yesterday,” Castiel said. When Dean didn’t leave he sighed and continued, “Dean, I know that now you’re here you expect me to drop everything and take care of you, but believe it or not I have things to do.”

“Aren’t you hungry?” Dean asked, surprised at Castiel’s harsh tone.

“Not until I finish here,” The former angel snapped back.

Rolling his eyes, Dean marched over to the group. To Castiel’s complete surprise, he sat down next to Risa and folded his legs in the proper “meditation position.” “Fine,” Dean said. “Get this over with.”

“Meditation is supposed to be calming and slow,” Castiel said. “It’s not just some firestorm of anger and whatever other emotions you love to shoot out.” Dean ignored him and just closed his eyes.

“Am I doing this right?” He mocked, peeking out of one eye.

“If you can shut up you will,” Castiel said back with a small smile. The others glanced at each other with surprised looks. “Now if you’ll let me continue. If everyone has not done so already, close your eyes. Allow the weight of the body to settle down towards the earth, taking a few deeper breaths and letting go a little bit more on each out breath.” Dean smirked slightly, but allowed his breathing to slow. As Castiel continued, he did feel a bit more calm.

The part about breathing stretched on for several more minutes and for a moment Dean began to feel slightly sick of it. However, Castiel soon switched focuses. “Now you can broaden out your experience even more to invite in the pleasurable dimensions of your field of awareness. They might be very subtle, such as tingling in the fingers, some sort of pleasure around the breath, or maybe the sun is shining through the window onto the skin.”

Dean thought that the sun felt somewhat pleasant. For a war torn world the weather was nice and in that moment, Dean felt more at peace than he did back in his own time. A small smile unconsciously crept onto Dean’s face.

“In your own way scanning through your whole experience and noticing little moments of pleasure, no matter how fleeting – arising and falling with each moment.”

For a moment, Dean remembered the way him and Castiel laughed as they ran out of the strip club just a few days ago. Castiel’s eyes seemed full of joy and in that moment. Dean peeked out of one eye at the future version of Castiel. The former angel sat in the same position with his own eyes closed. Dean smiled a bit before closing his eye again.

“You may notice that each moment of life contains elements that are painful and elements which are pleasurable. This is the way things are in this world for everyone.” Castiel’s voice seemed to shake a little, but it vanished almost immediately. “Notice the tendency to harden against pain and to grasp after pleasure, and in the noticing relax back into the broad field of awareness.”

The rest of the meditation continued on for quite a while, speaking about awareness of others and yourself. Towards the end Dean had become quite fed up and was delighted when it seemingly ended.

“Meditation can guide us through the doorway to these moments and teach us how to rest there with an honest heart,” Castiel said. “Thank you for all joining me this morning.” Dean leapt to his feet almost immediately, surprising the women sitting by him.

“Pleasure ladies,” He said with a fake little bow, before marching over to Castiel. “Come on man, I’m starving.”

The former angel stood up with a sigh. “I have this sneaking feeling that you got nothing out of this,” Castiel said with a small smile. “Typical of you really.”

Dean shrugged and headed off towards the kitchen. Castiel walked alongside him. “So this place is pretty secure huh?” Dean commented as he glanced around. “Up in the mountains with that huge fence.” He nodded to the perimeter fence.

“It took a lot to set that up,” Castiel commented. “We actually excluded part of the camp to save time. We may finish it someday.”

As they walked to the kitchen, many people waved hello to Castiel. Others seemed apprehensive of Dean, but a few still said hello. When they got closer, they almost ran right into Future Dean. Just like before he seemed annoyed at their presence.

“What are you doing out in the middle of the goddamn camp?” Future Dean said, shaking his head. He shoved Dean back slightly. “You’re freaking out people.”

“So should I just starve to death?” Dean said, rolling his eyes. “Come on man.”

“I still have no reason to trust you,” Future Dean said. “These people are my responsibility.” Castiel shook his head and stepped forward to say something else when Future Dean snapped at him, “And no one cares if you vouch for him. We all know how desperately you’d love for old Dean to just appear from the past. Besides how can I trust you when you’re drugged up half the time?” Hurt flickered through Castiel’s eyes and he glanced away in embarrassment.

Dean had enough. He shoved his future self back, angrily. “Don’t speak to Cas like that,” He growled. “I don’t care if you’re some screwed up future version of me, I can still beat the hell out of you.” The quiet chatter of people had calmed down and they were all watching the scene unfolding before them.

Future Dean glared back and laughed. “You are a complete idiot,” He said. “Maybe you really are the stupid past version of myself that let all of this happen.”

“Screw you,” Dean said, taking another step forward. He really wanted to punch himself straight in the face.

“You think it’s easy to survive in a world like this?” Future Dean continued, gesturing around the camp. “Half of us have died out on raids. Either a Croat gets the better of us, or one of us gets bit. Guess who gets to pull the trigger on them.” Future Dean turned to walk away. “Unlike you, I have people to take care of. Hurry up and get your angel buddy to drag your ass back to the past where it belongs. Then once you’re there say yes to Michael.” With that said, he stormed away. Dean stared after him with a furious look. There was no way he would ever let himself become that way.

After a few moments, Chuck cautiously walked up. “So who’s hungry?” He said sheepishly.

As they sat down to eat soggy cereal and bagels, Chuck leaned across the table to Dean and whispered, “I thought you were going to kill each other in the middle of the camp!”

“That guy is not me,” Dean said back quietly. “No way in hell.” Castiel raised his eyebrows slightly. “What?”

“It has been five years Dean,” He said softly. “After all that the future version of you has gone through, I don’t think it’s that unreasonable for your personality to warp a bit.”

Dean snorted and took a bit of the bagel. With a disgusted face he set it back down. “This is gross,” He said.

“Well most food is gathered up from grocery stores and what isn’t moldy is salvaged,” Chuck explained. “We’re working on making a farm, but it’s hard during the winter.” Glancing around, Chuck sighed a bit. “Some days none of the food is even good enough for us to eat. I know for sure we’re not getting our nutritional requirements.” Chuck frowned and then turned back to Dean. “Also, side note. When you go back to the past, hoard toilet paper okay? That’s all that people seemed to care about when this apocalypse hit and we’re constantly running low.”

“Okay?” Dean said with a questioning look. “Don’t you think food is a bit more important?”

Before Chuck could say anything else, a women walked over to where they were sitting. Dean noted that she looked extremely pale and that her stomach was extremely large. Surely she couldn’t be pregnant? The women sat down next to Castiel. “Good morning Castiel,” She said softly.

“How are you Amber?” Castiel said gently. “And how is the baby?” He gently laid his hand on her belly and immediate jealousy shot through Dean. Surely Castiel hadn’t gotten someone pregnant? Was that baby his? A million questions shot through Dean’s head. He chewed on his bagel angrily as he stared the pair down.

“I think they’re doing well,” Amber responded. She tucked a piece of brown hair behind her ear. “I just worry about when she’s born.”

“Oh don’t worry,” Chuck spoke up. “Dr. Millers is great and will have no problem delivering the baby.” Dean leaned back slightly, still annoyed and perplexed about who this random women was.

“That’s not what I was worried about,” Amber said. Her eyes flickered to Dean briefly but she quickly glanced away. For a moment Dean thought he saw anger in her eyes. “Looking at what we eat for breakfast every morning, I worry about how healthy I am.” She sighed and then shook her head. When she glanced back up at Castiel, she had tears in her eyes. “I don’t think I can produce milk.”

Embarrassed, Chuck flushed red a bit. “I’ll let you handle this,” He said quickly, before leaving. Amber rolled her eyes slightly as he walked away.

“Perhaps we can find some formula on the next trip out,” Castiel said. “I believe our fearless leader is heading out in a little bit and-”

“Oh I already asked him,” Amber interrupted. Her sadness seemed to erupt into anger. “He said it would be too dangerous to search for formula on top of everything else. Getting in and out of the hotspot is a very fragile process. Besides the baby might not even survive the birth! So who cares right?”

“That’s disgusting,” Dean muttered, shaking his head. Amber flinched slightly and glanced at him with apprehension in her eyes. “Some good taking care of people he does.”

Amber turned back to Castiel with tears in her eyes. “I was just hoping that you could perhaps speak with him, convince him to at least try to find some,” She said quietly. “This baby is all I have left of my old life, my life with Jason.” Dean perked up a bit at this information. To his relief, Castiel turned out not to be the father and that women was just his friend.

“No point,” Castiel said with a sad look. “You should know better than anyone that he would never listen to me.”

Dean leaned forward a little. Clearly something more was going on than he understood. Again, Amber glanced over at him with an angry look. Dean was about to say that she had no right to be mad at him, but decided against it.

“I will go get some,” Castiel continued. “Better to ask for forgiveness than permission. That’s what I’ve done for everyone else.”

A look of relief went over Amber. She grabbed Castiel’s hands in hers and squeezed. “Thank you so much,” She said softly. “I don’t know what everyone would do without you.” She slowly stood and then headed away. Dean popped the last bit of bagel into his mouth.

“Alright, let’s do this.” He stood up and went to head out. Castiel quickly followed him.

“I know how it is in your time,” Castiel said with a small smirk. “But please don’t be an idiot and follow my lead out there okay?” Dean noticed that the former angel had a bit more confidence in his stride.

“Sure whatever you say man,” Dean said with a shrug.

As the pair walked back towards Castiel’s cabin, Dean observed the people around the camp again. Most of them seemed to actually look at Castiel with admiration or respect. Dean began to wonder how many people had been turned away by his future self. Then he began to wonder where the husband was in this situation. “What happened to the dad?” He asked Castiel.

“I’ll tell you on the way,” Castiel said, pulling open his cabinet. He grabbed two pistols and loaded both before handing one to Dean. He also grabbed a shotgun and several more magazines for the pistols.

The pair snuck out back behind the cabins to another gate. Castiel opened it with a key and then locked it again behind them. “Our fearless leader never thought to use this gate,” Castiel said. “So I took the key.” Dean smiled, a bit impressed by Castiel’s cunningness. They headed back out into the forest, keeping alert.

After a little bit they reached a car covered in a tarp near an abandoned dirt road. Castiel walked around and pulled the tarp off revealing a slightly beaten version of the Impala. “Baby!” Dean exclaimed, examining his car happily. “Oh god, the apocalypse has not been good to you.” He gently noted the scraped up paint and did not register that Castiel had gotten into the driver’s seat until he heard the door close. He glanced up with a shocked look and walked over and pulled open the driver’s door. “Excuse me Cas? This is my car. Get out.”

A huge smile spread across Castiel’s face. “This hasn’t been your car in years.” Dean crossed his arms in protest.

“I’m driving,” Dean said with an annoyed look. “No one drives Baby but me.”

With a laugh, Castiel leaned against the stearing wheel and smirked at Dean. “Do you know the roads around here?” Castiel asked. As Dean grumbled that he didn’t under his breath. Castiel nodded and said, “Then get in the driver’s seat.” He closed the door as Dean sighed and walked around to the other side of the Impala.

Grumbling under his breath, Dean slid into the passenger’s seat. It felt odd sitting there after again after so many years. The look on Castiel’s face made it slightly worth it. “Now that I’ve been reduced to shotgun,” Dean muttered. “Tell me what happened to this Jason guy.” Castiel sighed as he started the engine and pulled out onto the road.

“It happened about six months ago,” He began with a sad tone. “We were out on a usual, routine collection scheme of groceries or what have you when we got mobbed by a huge group of Croats. Jason and I were left alone to fend for ourselves after being separated from the rest of the group.” Castiel sighed and rubbed his face. “Jason got bit pretty decently on the arm. Being the hopeless fool that I am, I told him not to tell anyone. After mussing up our clothes a bit and covering up the wound with some bandages we found, we headed back to camp with the others.”

“So he came down with the virus?” Dean asked.

Castiel laughed. It was a bitter and cold laugh. “I wish it was that simple,” Castiel said. “We got back to camp and I told him we’d just wait and see. Maybe he’d be immune. Maybe he wasn’t even infected. The poor bastard was hysterical at this point, but hours passed and he still seemed okay.” Castiel shook his head. “The symptoms came on so fast. I did my best to try to restrain him, but it was a disaster.” Castiel fell silent for a moment. “Panic erupted in the camp and you, the future version of you, shot him in front of everyone including Amber.” Castiel sighed. “It was all my fault. All I could think about was that he was going to have a child that needed him and that perhaps he wasn’t infected. I thought that it was all fine, that everything would turn out fine.”

“Cas,” Dean began softly, glancing over at his friend.

“That’s not the end of it,” Castiel said. “I was pretty beaten up and had a couple of cuts and bruises on me so of course our fearless leader turned his gun on me.” Dean stared at Castiel in complete shock. “I almost died,” Castiel said. “When he pulled the trigger, Dr. Millers grabbed his arm and kept me from dying at least.” Castiel gestured to his left shoulder. “I have a nice scar from it though. Our good ole doc convinced our fearless leader to let him examine me first and when there was no apparent way for me to have been infected, he cleaned me up and I turned out to be okay.” They were almost at the city at this point. “I almost wish I had died and for some reason everyone in the camp didn’t hate me. They all thought I was in the right, even poor Amber who had to see her husband die because of me.”

“That’s because you’re not a heartless bastard,” Dean said. “You did your best to help save that man and when it went sour, you tried to keep everyone from getting hurt.” Hatred for his future self was stewing in his chest. “Goddamit, I really want to punch that bastard in the face.” Slowly, the Impala slowed to a stop as they reached the grocery store. Castiel cut the engine and glanced over at Dean. “I would never do that, Castiel,” Dean said angrily. “I wouldn’t, I couldn’t. It’d be just as bad as turning the gun on Sammy.”

Castiel smiled slightly. “You’re breaking my heart Dean Winchester,” He said softly. “I don’t think I can bear to part with you and return to only knowing that future version of you.” Surprised, Dean felt his face turn slightly red. “Let’s go.”

The grocery store was completely trashed. Castiel gestured for Dean to be silent as they picked through remains of the baby aisle. Dean found a small toy and tucked it into his jacket pocket. Unfortunately, all of the formula boxes had been completely destroyed. Castiel managed to find an intact bag of diapers and so they grabbed that. After throwing that in the Impala, Castiel drove to another store.

“Most places are pretty destroyed,” Castiel mentioned to Dean. “People went through in such a rush to get supplies plus all the battles we’ve fought with Croats.” They pulled up to an abandoned Target and Castiel cursed under his breath. Several Croats were mulling about by the door. “This place is always a hellhole,” He sighed. “But most stuff is pretty untouched.”

“Let’s go then,” Dean said and jumped out of the car before Castiel could protest. Dean fired several shots and killed both Croats before they even locked onto him. Castiel quickly followed him into the store.

Lights flickered as the pair walked up and down the aisles. Once in the correct place they were delighted to find that the baby aisle was pretty much intact. Dean grabbed several boxes of formula and tucked them under his arm. Castiel grabbed some as well. As the two men quickly headed out they heard a low growl. Moving quickly, Dean dropped some of the boxes into a shopping cart and turned to shot the Croats. He killed them quickly, but then noticed another one close to Castiel.

“Cas! Watch out!” He yelled, but the former angel was already prepared. He hit the Croat back with the box and then shot it several times in the chest.

“Run!” Castiel yelled. They burst out of the store with the shopping cart and the boxes, turning sharply to avoid more Croats and get to the Impala in time. When they got there, Dean threw open the back doors and tossed the boxes in while Castiel covered him and shot the Croats as they approached.

“Get in! Get in!” Dean exclaimed and both men quickly climbed in and shut the doors. Castiel fired up the engine and slammed on the gas, ramming straight into several Croats. With a sharp turn that threw Dean against the door, Castiel managed to get away with only a few more dents and scratches on the Impala. “Holy shit!” Dean laughed, turning to watch the frustrated Croats in the background. “That was amazing.”

“Normally I’m alone and have to deal with a lot more than that shitshow,” Castiel said, glancing over at Dean with an exhilarated look. “I’m glad to share this with you.” Dean laughed and shook his head. “What? Perhaps I’ve got a sick sense of fun now.”

Leaning over, Dean popped open the glove department. “Still got my old cassettes in here?” He asked. Castiel smiled a bit.

“Of course,” He replied. “There is a wonderful melancholy that your music elicits.” As Dean searched the glove department, Castiel reached back and grabbed a cassette tape from the backseat. Dean smiled at him and closed the glove department as Castiel slipped the tape into the player. The sad tune of “Nothing Else Matters” by Metallica began to play. Dean smiled a bit. The true rock collection of Dean Winchester lived on.

“So close no matter how far, couldn't be much more from the heart. Forever trusting who we are and nothing else matters,” The voice sang through the speakers. Dean smiled and leaned back in his seat.

“Never opened myself this way. Life is ours, we live it our way,” Castiel sang along to the song softly. Dean glanced at him in surprise. “All these words I don't just say and nothing else matters.”

“Trust I seek and I find in you. Every day for us something new,” Dean sang along as well. “Open mind for a different view and nothing else matters.”

“Never cared for what they do.” Castiel smiled and glanced over at Dean slightly.

“Never cared for what they know.” Dean felt somewhat giddy inside and couldn’t look away from Castiel.

“But I know! So close no matter how far couldn't be much more from the heart. Forever trusting who we are and nothing else matters,” The two sang along together until the musical interlude. The silence that fell between them suddenly became awkward.

“I wouldn’t have expected you to be a fan of Metallica,” Dean said, glancing out the window. Castiel shrugged, clearly embarrassed. “It’s so weird man, you seem different but it’s really just good ole Castiel sitting here with me.”

“Truthfully I salvaged all of this because I felt it was one of the last pieces of the old you,” Castiel said softly. “Perhaps I was holding on for too long.”

“What happened Cas?” Dean asked quietly. “What the hell is going on with future me and you?” Castiel shook his head.

“Please Dean,” He said softly. “I do not wish to talk about it.” Dean nodded. They both sat quietly as the music continued playing.

“I never opened myself this way. Life is ours we live it our way. All these words I don't just say and nothing else matters,” The song continued, but both men had fallen silent and did not sing along. Dean watched Castiel with a concerned look. His eyes trailed down to Castiel’s hand, which rested on the gearstick between the two of them. He felt tempted to rest his hand on top of Castiel’s, but ignored the feeling and turned to stare out the window.

With a soft look, Castiel glanced over at Dean. “At what point from 2009 are you from?” He asked. “What is the last thing you and I did together?”

“Took on Raphael,” Dean replied. “It was a bit of a pain in the ass.”

“Oh,” Castiel said, shaking his head. “Of course you’re from that point.” Dean shot him a confused look. “The strip club incident,” Castiel reminded him. Dean laughed.

“Oh yeah, that was great!” Dean laughed back. “You were petrified.” His laughter faded a bit and then he said, “Not so much anymore.”

“There was another reason I did not wish to be with those prostitutes,” Castiel said quietly. He was almost whispering.

“What?” Dean asked, but Castiel just shook his head.

By the time they returned to camp it was almost dark. Castiel hoped they had gotten back before Future Dean and it seemed like they had. Together they hauled the boxes of diapers and formula back through the gate to Amber’s cabin. As they walked back, Dean noticed Castiel was shaking a little. Gently, Castiel knocked on the door. It was quickly answered by a concerned Amber. “You managed to get them?” She asked with a surprised look. “Oh thank goodness.”

“We managed to snag some diapers for the little brat too,” Dean said jokingly. When Amber glared at him, he felt a bit guilty.

“I hope these are helpful,” Castiel said. His voice seemed to be shaking a bit.

“Are you alright?” Amber said with concern in her eyes.

“It was a very exhausting trip,” Castiel said, resting his hands on her shoulders. “Take care of yourself, you’re going to be a very happy mommy to a lucky baby soon.” He gently kissed her forehead before turning to leave. Dean quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out the small bear toy.

“Here,” He said quietly. “I managed to grab this too.”

“Thank you,” Amber said, gently taking it. She glanced up at Dean with a confused look. “I wish you were still like this version.” Dean just nodded and then turned to go with Castiel. They managed to walk a few more feet, before Castiel tripped and almost tumbled to the ground.

“I got you man,” Dean said, quickly moving in to catch him.

“I feel sick,” He mumbled angrily. “This is your fault.”

“I’m surprised this didn’t hit you sooner,” Dean said, helping Castiel shift some weight onto Dean’s shoulder.

Castiel mumbled something that sounded vaguely like, “Shut the hell up.” Then, he gagged slightly.

“Let’s get to the bathroom,” Dean said with a sigh.

After Castiel had finished puking in the toilet, Dean grimaced slightly. He had never really seen anyone go through withdrawal, but it seemed similar to a really horrible hangover. With a sigh, Castiel sat back and leaned against the wall. “You done?” Dean asked and Castiel shot him an annoyed look.

“I feel like shit,” He muttered angrily.

“Your kidneys will thank you later,” Dean said back. Though he was tempted to respond that Castiel also looked like shit. “Come on, you should get some rest.” Castiel shook his head and closed his eyes.

“Just leave me here to die,” He said with a dramatic sigh. Dean rolled his eyes and walked over to Castiel, pulling him to his feet. Stumbling slightly, he leaned against Dean for support. He was still shaking a bit and felt clammy.

When they got back to Castiel’s cabin, Dean pulled back the covers and gently helped Castiel lay down on the bed. He also grabbed a nearby trashcan and slid it over by the bed. Castiel sighed and pulled off his shirt and pants. “You know it’s rude to make the guest sleep on the floor,” He muttered. “I’m fine.” Dean shook his head and gently laid the back of his hand against Castiel’s forehead.

“You’re burning up,” He said softly. Almost unconsciously, Dean brushed some of Castiel’s hair out of his face. “Let me go get you some water.”

“Don’t get eaten by Croats on the way,” Castiel said, pulling the sheets up. As Dean walked out he heard Castiel puke again and wondered if the former angel was putting on a strong face for him.

When Dean snuck into the kitchen he quickly collected several bottles and filled them up along with a bucket and rag. As he walked back he almost ran into one of the women from earlier in the morning. She stiffened a little when she saw him. “Risa right?” He said, glancing at her. “Out for a night stroll?”

“Could say the same for you,” She said. Once she realized that she was speaking to the past Dean, she seemed to loosen up a bit. “What are you doing with all that?” She nodded to the buckets and water. “Must be for Castiel right? I could already see the beginning signs of withdrawal this morning. He usually isn’t too irritable during morning meditation.”

Dean shrugged slightly. “I wasn’t about to watch my best friend toss himself into drugs and kill himself,” He said.

Risa laughed bitterly. “Oh you think he’ll stay clean when you’re gone?” She said, shaking her head slightly. “Remember that we’re all stuck with future Dean, not you. Have a good night.” With that said, Risa continued her walk. Dean saw her shaking her head slightly as she headed off and for a few moments he felt guilty. Even though his own life was back in 2009, he was worried about the future a little bit more at the moment.

The cabin was silent when Dean returned. Castiel seemed to be asleep, but it did not seem very peaceful. Dean sighed and gently touched the former angel’s forehead again. He seemed even hotter than before. Moving as quietly as possible, Dean wet down the rag and gently laid it on Castiel’s forehead. He smiled slightly and brushed some hair out of Castiel’s face again. As he was about to pull his hand away, Castiel’s eyes flickered open and Dean paused long enough to let Castiel take his hand.

“Will you stay?” Castiel muttered softly. He had a faraway look in his eyes. “I’m sorry about everything that’s happened. Please Dean, just stay with me.”

“I will,” Dean said softly. He felt his heart pounding in his chest as he slipped off his shirt and pants, tossing them aside before slipping under the covers. Castiel smiled slightly and closed his eyes again. Dean could feel him trembling slightly and he rolled onto to his side, gently placing his hand over Castiel’s cheek again. “So close no matter how far, couldn't be much more from the heart. Forever trusting who we are and nothing else matters,” Dean sang softly under his breath. “Never opened myself this way. Life is ours, we live it our way. All these words I don't just say and nothing else matters.”

As Castiel’s breathing slowed, Dean continued to hum the tune of “Nothing Else Matters” under his breath. It felt a lot like when he sung to Sam to get him to go to sleep back when they were kids, but it felt extremely different as well. The words hung in the air like a promise. Once Castiel seemed to be more asleep, Dean laid his head back down on the pillow and closed his eyes, resting his arm over Castiel’s chest. “All these words I don't just say and nothing else matters,” Dean whispered quietly before falling asleep as well.

**Day 3**

When Dean woke up, he forgot where he was for a moment and was surprised when he went to move and felt Castiel lying next to him. In the night, they had shifted positions so that Dean was laying on his back and Castiel had his head resting against Dean’s chest. With a deep sigh, Dean ran a hand through his hair. “What the hell am I doing?” He muttered quietly to himself. He glanced over at Castiel, who looked a tiny bit better. The former angel breathed slowly, but seemed to be alright. Moving slowly, Dean pulled away and sat up by the bed. With another sigh, he stood up and grabbed his clothes along with a spare towel. He figured Castiel wouldn’t mind if he went and took a quick shower.

As Dean walked outside, he noticed it was much rainier than the day before. People were hanging around the camp as usual and he ignored their stares as he walked to the bathrooms. His face felt hot and he wondered if any of them suspected anything about him and Castiel. As he entered the shower stall, Dean pulled off his clothes and tossed them into a pile next to the towel before blasting the cold water.

The bed felt empty when Castiel woke up. He slowly lifted his head and glanced around, confused to see that Dean was gone. A bottle of water was sitting on the table. “Dean?” Castiel called softly. “Are you here?” Rubbing his eyes, Castiel leaned over and grabbed the water, quickly downing it before laying back down. He could have sworn Dean had spent the night lying next to him, quietly humming and singing that Metallica song. Castiel’s heart thumped in his chest and he felt like he could still hear the words.

Dean came back about an hour later. He had some food from the kitchen and set it down on the bedside table. Castiel glanced at him sleepily. “So I wasn’t dreaming that you were here?” Castiel asked quietly.

“No,” Dean said somewhat stiffly. He sat down on the bed and grabbed some fruit off the plate. “You should eat something.”

“I’m not hungry. I feel nauseous,” Castiel said back, surprised at how awkward Dean was acting.

“Eat something,” Dean insisted. With a groan, Castiel slowly sat up and leaned back against the headboard. He grabbed an apple off the plate and gingerly took a bite of it, watching Dean curiously. “What?” Dean asked, glancing over to see Castiel staring at him.

“ ‘This above all: to thine own self be true,’ ” Castiel said with a smile. Dean raised an eyebrow at him.

“Why are you quoting Hamlet at me?” He asked. Castiel laughed and Dean felt his face turn a bit red in embarrassment. At least Castiel’s laugh sounded genuine for the first time since Dean had arrived in the future. “Whatever man, you’re probably delusional from the withdrawal.”

“Please don’t leave,” Castiel said softly. Surprised, Dean glanced back at him again. Castiel’s eyes were full of sorrow.

“I have to man,” Dean said with a small shrug. “I need to make things right with Sammy and try to prevent this apocalypse from happening.” Castiel nodded slightly and closed his eyes. “You should try to rest up today.”

“Of course,” Castiel said. He tossed the apple core aside and wiggled back under the covers, nudging Dean slightly with his foot. “This better pass quickly.” Dean just nodded and stood up to head outside.

Rain had begun to fall and Dean stood under the covered patio for a few moments until he saw a man striding up to him. “Hello?” He said with a confused look. The man glanced at him with an annoyed look. “Who are you?”

“Ah,” The man said. “You’re the past one. I’m Dr. Millers.” The doctor nodded towards the cabin. “Castiel’s sick isn’t he.”

“He’s going through withdrawal,” Dean said. “Don’t worry doc, I got him drinking lots of fluids and resting and all that jazz. I’ve seen plenty of withdrawal in my life.” Dr. Millers looked surprised, but just nodded. He glanced out at the rain, crossing his arms.

“You are very different,” He commented. “Five years really can change a man. I wonder how much all of us have changed without realizing it.” Dean just nodded slightly. “Perhaps you can be of help.”

“What do you mean?” Dean asked.

“I mean she would have preferred Castiel to be there,” Dr. Millers said, nodding towards a cabin closer to the kitchen and common area. “But I need someone to help out this early in the morning.” When Dean shot him a confused look, the doctor clarified, “Amber’s going into labor.”

“Woah man!” Dean exclaimed, throwing up his hands. “I am not qualified to handle that.”

“She just needs someone’s hand to hold,” Dr. Millers said. “No one else will come. They’re all scared she’s going to die.” An eerie silence fell between them. Dean stared out into the rain, remembering how Castiel spoke about Jason’s death.

“She won’t want me there,” He said. “You’re crazy.” Dr. Millers shrugged and was about to protest, when Dean continued, “I killed her husband.”

“Technically you didn’t,” He said.

“When she sees my face I’m sure that’s all she can think about,” Dean said. “No can do doc.” Dr. Millers sighed and rubbed his forehead. “Speaking of my asshole future self, where the hell is he?”

“He left last night with some men to go search for something,” The doctor replied. “It seemed all very mysterious and most certainly above my paygrade.” He stared at Dean again. “Are you sure you won’t come? Comfort at the very least is all she needs.”

“She’ll tell me to leave the minute she sees me,” Dean said, but turned to walk down the steps. The doctor nodded and lead the way to Amber’s cabin.

Dr. Millers entered first and spoke comforting words to Amber. Everything was all set up already and Dean grimaced at the woman’s shrieks of pain. When she saw him, her eyes widened in surprise and Dean just stiffened, waiting for her to tell him to get the hell out. With a gasp of pain, she waved him over instead. “Thank you,” She said. “Castiel’s sick isn’t he?” Dean nodded as he sat down next to her bed. “At least someone isn’t too scared to comfort me huh?” With a shriek of pain, she closed her eyes tightly. Dean grimaced slightly and reached out his hand. Amber grabbed it and squeezed hard. “This world is so fucked up,” She muttered.

“Yeah it is,” Dean said, glancing over at the doctor. “How long is this going to take?” Dr. Millers glanced back with an uncertain look and was about to respond when Amber screamed again. Dean flinched as she squeezed his hand quite hard and figured he would wait it out.

The whole day dragged by in that tiny cabin. Dean felt like he could hardly feel his hand and it was just him, Dr. Millers, and Amber for most of the day. Chuck occasionally peeked his head in and got things that Dr. Millers needed, but always paled at the sight of Amber giving birth. Dr. Millers kept encouraging Amber and the poor women just screamed as the labor went on and on. Dean swore to himself that he never wanted to be present while a women gave birth ever again. Towards the end of the day, Dr. Millers started yelling at Chuck to bring more towels.

“Please tell me this is almost over,” Amber sighed. “This is horrible.”

“Your contractions have stopped, so yeah,” Dr. Millers said with a sigh. “Any minute now. You just have to push.” Dean was about to say something when Amber clenched her hand around his again. He winced slightly in pain.

“Are these enough?” Chuck asked as he burst back into the room with a stack of towels. His eyes widened at the sight. “That’s a lot of blood.”

“Shut up and get out!” Dean exclaimed with an annoyed look. Chuck was the most oblivious fool he had ever met. Chuck nodded and quickly dropped the towels on the ground before leaving.

“Is my baby alright?” Amber asked with panic in her voice.

“Everything is fine,” Dr. Millers said, shaking his head. “That idiot isn’t a doctor. Dear, just push alright?”

The minutes seemed to creep by as the baby was born. After about another half an hour, Dr. Millers sighed with relief and stood up. Crying filled the room as the doctor wiped off the newborn baby with towels and wrapped them up. “She’s healthy,” He said, handing the baby to Amber who was crying in relief.

“Hello baby girl,” She said softly, cooing at the baby. “Thank god you’re alright my little angel.” Amber looked up at Dean, who looked quite thankful everything was over. “Thank you so much for staying. I really wish Castiel could have been here, but I suppose it worked out.”

“I’m going to go clean up,” Dr. Millers said. “Holler if you need anything.” Dean leaned back in the chair and nodded to the doctor.

“You and Cas seem kinda close considering what happened,” Dean commented and then regretted mentioning it. A baby’s birth was supposed to be happy and it was not a time to drag up old memories.

“He tried to save Jason,” Amber replied. “And almost got himself killed because of it.” She glanced away from the baby for a brief moment to look at Dean. “You’re nothing like that dickhead future version of you.” Dean shrugged a little. “Do you know what happened?”

“Cas told me,” Dean replied.

“I bet he didn’t tell you about the week he locked himself in his cabin and refused to leave,” Amber said. “He nearly killed himself.” Surprised, Dean leaned forward slightly. “He was so distraught, just as distraught as I was. But not just about Jason’s death. When you, well the future you, turned the gun on him I imagined it was super heartbreaking.” Amber glanced up at Dean for another moment. “He had overdosed on amphetamines and Dr. Millers thought he was going to die for sure. I went to his cabin to talk to him, to tell him Jason’s death wasn’t his fault, when I found him.”

Dean sighed and rubbed his forehead. “Cas,” He said softly. “I can’t believe it.”

“He’s sick because he’s going through withdrawal huh?” Amber asked. “Risa said you chucked all of his drugs.” Dean nodded slightly and Amber smiled. “You are quite a wonderful man.” With a faraway look in her eyes, Amber stared down at the baby. “Sometimes I wonder if that day resulted in Castiel and I both losing someone we loved, but maybe Castiel had lost Dean a long time ago.” She glanced over at Dean and smiled. “Thanks for staying, but you should go grab something more to eat. You must be starving.”

Dean nodded slightly. “Rest up,” He said, patting her hand. Then he headed back outside, walking back to Castiel’s cabin rather than the kitchen. When he got back, the lights were on. Surprised, Dean slowly pushed open the door. Like the first night, Castiel sat in the middle of the floor meditating. When he heard the door open, he immediately looked over to Dean. He looked weary and still a bit pale, but compared to the previous night he looked significantly better.

“Where have you been all day?” Castiel asked.

“Well your friend was giving birth,” Dean said with a shrug. “She was fine, just needed someone’s hand to hold.” Castiel still looked pretty shocked. “You needed to rest.”

“You could have at least told me,” Castiel protested. When Dean just shrugged and walked over to the bed, Castiel stared at him. “I was not that ill.”

“Go see the baby tomorrow,” Dean said. He sighed and pulled off his shirt. Glancing back at Castiel, his face turned a bit red since the former angel’s eyes were trained on him. “What?” He muttered, embarrassed.

“You’re so beautiful,” Castiel said softly. Dean just shook his head in embarrassment. He felt too flustered to respond. “Do you know why I was so embarrassed at that strip club?”

“Cause you were an innocent angel and I was tainting you,” Dean replied. Castiel smiled and stood up, walking over to Dean.

“I didn’t want anyone else but you,” Castiel whispered as he stood inches from Dean. “I’ve never truly wanted anyone except for you.” Dean just stared back in shock. He tried to say some smartass response, but he couldn’t speak. His heart pounded so hard in his chest that he could have sworn he could hear it. After a few more moments, Castiel walked away to turn off the lights. With the cabin lit up by the moonlight, Dean watched Castiel as he undressed and slipped into the bed on the other side.

“Night Cas,” Dean muttered, slipping under the covers as well. They laid back to back until Dean gave in and rolled over. He curled one arm around Castiel and pulled him close. Castiel’s skin felt like it was on fire and when Dean gently nuzzled his face against the former angel’s neck he heard Castiel gasp slightly. Dean just pulled him closer. It had felt like forever since he had held someone like that.

“Goodnight Dean,” Castiel said softly. Dean nodded slightly, feeling slightly mesmerized by the touch of Castiel’s skin against his. “I love you.” Dean did not reply, but pressed a small kiss to Castiel’s neck. The former angel smiled widely as he closed his eyes. **  
**

**Day 4**

The next morning Dean woke up alone. He yawned and sat up, rubbing at his eyes. He figured that Castiel had already went out to the morning meditation thing and when he glanced out the window, he confirmed his suspicions. Dean rolled his eyes and walked outside. Luckily for him, the meditation was just finishing up.

“Hey Dean,” Risa said as she stood up. Dean nodded to her but his eyes were on Castiel, who smiled back at him. Risa followed his gaze and spoke up again, “I was wondering since our fearless leader is around, I bet you and Cas could be of help.”

“What’s wrong?” Castiel asked as he walked up to the two of them. Dean was surprised at how casual he was acting, but when Castiel glanced at Dean the hunter saw his eyes were filled with desire. Risa raised an eyebrow at them the two of them. After shaking her head, she glanced back at the others and then nodded for Dean and Castiel to follow her.

Once the three of them had moved away from the others Risa said, “There’s a breach in the fence. We think it’s just from wear and tear of the weather, but I just noticed it yesterday.”

“Jesus,” Castiel said with a sigh. “That could have turned into a disaster. We better fix it quickly.” As they walked, Dean gently brushed his hand against Castiel’s.

“Yeah,” Risa agreed. “You, me, some other men, and that cute version of Dean can probably get it taken care of before our dickhead leader gets back tonight.” Castiel nodded, while Dean felt his face flush slightly.

“He would be furious if he found out,” Castiel said. “We should hurry up.” He pulled away from Dean to walk a bit faster and Dean quickly increased his pace to keep up.

The hole in the fence was fairly small, but as Risa demonstrated, it was big enough to slip in and out. Dean frowned and examined the fence more closely. It appeared like it had purposely been cut. Castiel walked up next to him, staring at it as well. “It’s been cut,” He whispered to Dean, who nodded. “Let’s not tell the others.”

One of the men, Dean thought his name was Gerard, pulled some materials out of a truck. Dean helped position the fence repair as Risa and Castiel fastened it on. With some sparks and blowtorches, the fence was soon completely repaired. Dean wouldn’t exactly call it brand new, but he figured it was good enough. As they headed back to the center of the camp, Dean saw a Jeep pull up.

“Finished just in time,” Risa commented, crossing her arms. “Wonder where the hell he has been.” Dean shrugged and watched as Future Dean and two other men exited the Jeep.

“Good everyone’s all here,” Future Dean said with a sour look at Dean. “Come on, we need to all have a chat.” Castiel glanced over at Dean and Risa, who both looked confused.

Alongside several others, they all piled into a small meeting room. Castiel pulled up a chair, sat down, and threw his feet up onto the table. Future Dean glared at him and rolled his eyes. “This is it guys,” He said. “This next mission is going to be the most goddamn important time of your lives.”

“Oh do enlighten us fearless leader,” Castiel said, crossing his arms. Future Dean glared at him and then tossed a gun onto the table. Dean walked over and stared at it in surprise. “The Colt?” Castiel asked, seemingly just as shocked.

“Tomorrow we’re going to kill the devil,” Future Dean said. Risa stared at him in shock.

“Do you know where he is?” She asked. “We’ve been searching for years.”

“Let’s say a little demon told me,” Future Dean said, picking up the Colt again and sliding it into a holster.

Dean snorted and shook his head. “Oh you’re torturing again? Real classy,” He said. Castiel laughed and Future Dean glared at both of them.

“Look, how about you shut the hell up?” Future Dean snapped. “You don’t know anything about this world.” He slammed his hand down on the table making several people jump. “Here, in 2014, you have to make a lot of tough calls. Would you rather the world continue to burn or do you really care that I tortured one murderous demon to find the devil so we can kill him?” Dean leaned forward over the table.

“You are everything that I never want to be,” He growled back. “You told a women that her baby was just going to die so there was no point in caring for it. You let your own people down so much that they all resent you behind your back. You threaten people, you abuse them, you are a monster!” He paused and shook his head. “You destroy everything you touch!”

The room fell dead silent. Even Castiel looked surprised at Dean’s outburst. Future Dean stared back at his past self with cold eyes. Risa looked at Dean with respect and had been somewhat nodding along to his speech. Future Dean shook his head and glanced around the room. “What I have done is going to save everyone’s lives tomorrow,” He said. “Tomorrow we kill the devil. Be ready to leave at six sharp.” He turned to leave, letting the door slam behind him.

“We’re all going to die tomorrow,” Risa said and an ominous chill hung in the air around her words.

The rest of the day drug on slowly like a dream. An obvious fear hung over the camp. Future Dean planned to take the best hunters along with Dean and Castiel to kill the devil. It was most likely a trap and there was no way that any of them were going to survive. After a light dinner, Castiel quietly went to visit Amber and the baby. Dean accompanied him more out of habit than anything else.

“Hi Castiel,” Amber said with a tired smile as him and Dean entered. “Dean.”

“How is she?” Castiel asked softly, sitting down next to the bed. The little baby was wrapped up in a blanket and seemed to be fast asleep.

“Okay,” Amber said. “Enjoying her formula and diapers,” She added with a small laugh. “Thank you so much.”

“Of course,” Castiel said. Dean smiled a bit, leaning against the wall. “I hope she continues to do well.” Castiel stood up and turned to leave. “I’ll let you two rest.”

As he left, Dean turned to follow him out, but Amber called out, “Dean wait a second.” He glanced back with a confused look. “I heard about what’s happening and I have to ask someone to make sure everyone comes home safely,” Amber said. “Please.”

“I’ll do my best,” Dean said. Amber nodded and watched as he left with a sad look. She figured that was the last time she would ever see any of them ever again.

Dean quickly caught up to Castiel, who looked exhausted. He was still suffering from the withdrawal as well as the overwhelming sense of doom surrounding the following day. As he walked into the cabin and turned back to say something to Dean, he paused.

“What?” Dean asked with a confused look. Castiel shook his head, too tired and sick to think of how the past Dean would be gone the next day and the rest of them would be dead. Dean sighed and walked up to Castiel, standing only a few inches apart. “Cas,” He said softly. His heart pounded in his chest as he gently laid his palm against Castiel’s cheek. “Don’t worry about tomorrow.” Castiel nodded slightly, closing his eyes. “Listen man, I-” Dean broke off and sighed. He grabbed the front of Castiel’s shirt and pulled him closer, kissing him hard.

Immediately, Castiel pulled Dean closer and returned his kiss. He twisted his hands in Dean’s hair and pushed back rather forcefully, kissing him again and again. They both awkwardly tumbled back onto the bed. Castiel trailed kisses down Dean’s neck, who smiled before flipping Castiel over to be on top. He kissed him again forcefully as he undid the buttons on Castiel’s shirt and pulled it open, gently running his hand down Castiel’s chest. The scar felt rough under Dean’s hand and for a moment he wondered what had happened. Slowly, Dean traced the bullet scar as well, feeling furious at his future self.

"Dean,” Castiel whispered, pulling him close for another kiss. Slowly, Castiel pulled off Dean’s shirt, gently kissing him on his neck again. Dean smiled and tangled his hand in Castiel’s hair, kissing him hard and long. After a few moments Dean felt something wet hit his cheek. He quickly pulled back to see that Castiel was crying.

 “Cas? What’s wrong?” He asked softly. “What did I-”

 “I don’t deserve you,” Castiel said back with a bitter laugh. “After what I did, what I let happen.”

 “Cas what are you talking about?” Dean asked, moving so he was lying next to Castiel.

 “Detroit,” Castiel replied. “You asked what happened between you and me. It was Detroit. It was me letting Sam say yes to Lucifer.” Shocked, Dean stared back at Castiel searching for an explanation. “You and Sam had fought, had gone separate ways so when you discovered this huge group of demons you asked for my help. It happened some time after our bout with Raphael.” Castiel placed a hand over his eyes in an attempt to hide his shame and tears. “We were overwhelmed, it was a trap and then when we were cornered Sam called you. He said he was going to say yes to Lucifer and called to say goodbye. You begged him not to, but he just hung up.”

 “Why would Sam do that?” Dean asked with a shocked look.

Castiel shrugged and continued his story, “You told me to go and stop him. He told you that he was in Detroit and you figured I could find him in time. Then more demons swarmed us. I choose to stay and fight them off to save your life. How selfish that was.” He shook his head, turning away from Dean. “I flew us both to Detroit right after that, but it was too late.” A small sob shook Castiel. “Lucifer ripped out my grace. It was the most excruciating thing I had ever gone through. He almost tore me in half.” Dean’s eyes moved to the scar across Castiel’s chest. “I vaguely remember you wrapping your jacket around me. It was the last kind thing you ever did for me.”

“This isn’t your fault,” Dean said quietly.

“I could have stopped him,” Castiel said. “I could have prevented all this, but no! I loved you too much and it ruined the world.” Rolling over, Castiel pulled away from Dean. He sat up on the bed with his head in his hands. “Now you know why the future you hates me.” Dean shook his head.

“Well I don’t care,” Dean said softly. “Cause back in my time, none of this will ever happen. I promise that I’ll never put Sam in a position where he’ll say yes to Lucifer. I promise that I won’t force you to choose-”

“You don’t know that,” Castiel protested. “History repeats itself.” Dean leaned over and grabbed Castiel’s shoulder.

“I am not that man,” Dean said. “And after this I never will be.” Slowly, Dean pulled Castiel back into his arms. He gently brushed the former angel’s tears away. With a small smile, he leaned down and kissed Castiel again.

“I’m sorry,” Castiel whispered, pulling Dean back and kissing him again. “I’m so selfish.”

“Welcome to being human,” Dean murmured. Another sob shook Castiel as Dean gently ran his hands through his hair. Both of them lost track of time as they kissed over and over again, tangling limbs together and hanging on to the that fragile moment.

Near the end of the night, Castiel lay on top of Dean, kissing him slowly. “I love you,” He whispered again. “Please don’t leave me.” Dean’s heart felt like it was torn in half. He didn’t respond, but just pulled Castiel in for another kiss.

**Day 5**

Lucifer had been spotted hours away and it took hours to drive there. Future Dean drove in one car with Risa and some others, while Dean and Castiel went alone in the Impala. As Dean toyed with some of the cassette tapes before slipping the Metallica one in again, Castiel watched him thoughtfully. They were silent during most of the drive. Neither of them wanted to talk about how after that day, they would never see each other again.

Dean reached over and laid his hand on Castiel’s leg. Smiling, Castiel switched to drive with just one hand and held Dean’s with his other hand. He gently kissed the back of Dean’s hand, glancing back at him with a happy look. The car ahead of them began to slow down and then it turned down another road. After a few more minutes, they quickly reached another city.

The sun had risen fully and it was probably almost eleven. When both cars came to a complete stop, Future Dean hopped out. The others followed him more hesitantly. “Alright everyone,” He said, glancing around. “This is what we’ve been waiting for.” He checked his own gun, before examing the Colt. “According to my lovely demon informant Lucifer will be waiting in the garden. My clone and I will head straight there. You three,” He nodded to Castiel, Risa, and Gerard. “Go up top through the hotel and get a good covering shot in case all hell breaks loose. Either of us gets bit you shoot us.” He shot a pointed look at Castiel who just shook his head slightly. “Let’s move out.” Dean nodded and turned to follow Future Dean, when Castiel grabbed his arm.

“Please be careful Dean,” He whispered softly. Dean nodded.

“Of course,” He said, before quickly pulling Castiel in for a brief kiss. When he turned back, Future Dean was staring at him with a cold look.

The two Deans took the back way around the hotel. Once they were away from the others Future Dean said, “You’re an idiot.”

“Excuse me?” Dean snapped back. “Who’s the one bringing us on a suicide mission?”

“You know about Detroit? I’m sure that spineless coward didn’t tell you,” Future Dean continued. “This is all his fault.”

“Don’t talk about Cas like that,” Dean growled, tempted to slug his future self. “In fact he did tell me and guess what? I still think you’re the heartless coward.” Future Dean just shook his head, but before he could say anything else a flurry of gunshots sounded out. Dean whipped up his own gun, keeping alert for Croats. He noticed that Future Dean seemed extremely calm. “Where are the Croats?”

“In the hotel,” Future Dean said simply and then realization hit Dean.

“You sent them into a trap,” He whispered in shock.

“I needed a diversion,” Future Dean said simply.

“You bastard!” Dean yelled, stopping in his tracks. His future self turned back and looked at him with a horrible, uncaring smile.

“It’s called tactics,” He said simply.

“Fuck you,” Dean said back through gritted teeth. Before Future Dean could react Dean punched him in the jaw, knocking to the ground. Furious, Future Dean quickly stood up to fight back, but Dean turned back to run to save the others. Future Dean watched him go before turning to continue on his own path.

The hotel was a mangled mess. As Dean ran up the stairs, searching for the others, he saw almost twenty dead Croats. Then he came upon Risa’s body. She had been torn to shreds. Shocked and disgusted, Dean hurried on. He heard some more gunshots coming from above. Someone still had to be alive. As he turned another corner, he spotted a Croat ripping apart Gerard. Furious, he shot the thing several times before it dropped dead. More gunshots sounded from above and Dean followed them to find almost five more Croats mobbing Castiel.

“Hey look over here you sons of bitches!” Dean yelled, raising his own gun. Between both him and Castiel shooting, they managed to take all of them out. Once the threat was gone, Castiel tumbled down onto the ground. “Castiel!” Dean yelled, racing over to him.

“Hello Dean,” Castiel said. He groaned as he pulled himself up, leaning against the wall. Both his legs and his left arm were torn up pretty badly. Dean couldn’t even count the dozens of cuts and bites. “Looks like we walked into a trap.”

“He sent you into a trap,” Dean whispered. Castiel smiled and sighed. “Hang on man, I’ll-”

“I can guarantee I’ve been infected Dean,” Castiel said gently. “There’s no getting out of this one.” He lifted up his gun and pulled the trigger. It clicked, revealing it was out of ammo. “And I don’t even have a bullet left to kill myself.”

“You’re not dying here,” Dean whispered. He felt a few tears slide down his cheeks. “Not like this goddammit!”

“It’s alright,” Castiel said, reaching out to take Dean’s hand. “For a few days I got to live. I got to taste you and love you and see a brief glimpse at the happiness I could have had.” Castiel stared at Dean with such a soft look in his eyes.

“You’re not dying here,” Dean whispered again. He pulled Castiel into a hug, burying his face in the former angel’s neck. “You are not dying here.”

“Goodbye Dean,” Castiel said. “Please do me one last favor and kill me before I turn into one of them.” Dean shook his head. “Please, Dean. You should have known that this would never had ended well.”

Tearfully Dean pulled back and kissed Castiel again. “I can’t lose you,” He said softly, voice trembling slightly.

“Lucky for you there’s an immortal version of me waiting for you back in 2009,” Castiel said back with a laugh. He reached into his pocket and then slowly pulled out an angel blade. Surprised, Dean took it when Castiel pushed it into his palm. “Probably won’t work against Lucifer but neither will your gun.” He smiled a bit. “I love you,” He repeated for the third time.

“I love you too,” Dean choked out, before pulling Castiel close again and kissing him. Dean shook his head and slowly rose to his feet. He handed another magazine to Castiel. “Goodbye Cas,” He said softly. As he turned to walk away, he heard Castiel reload his gun. When the single shot rang out and a soft thump rang out in the room, Dean could not bear to look back. With fury in his eyes, he headed out to the garden.

As he turned the corner, he raised the angel blade. Before him stood Sam dressed in a full white suit. Dean sighed and shook his head. It wasn’t Sam, it was Lucifer. Dean watched the scene and then realized Lucifer had pinned Future Dean. A snap rang out as the devil broke his neck. Dean looked on in horror as he saw his own dead body lying there.

“Hello Dean,” Lucifer said, glancing up at the past version of Dean. A small bullet hole was present on his left chest. Apparently the Colt didn’t work against the devil.

“You going to kill me too?” Dean said, stepping forward. He hoped that the angel blade might do more against Lucifer.

“That will not kill me,” Lucifer said, gesturing to the angel blade. Dean gulped. “Also, why should I bother?” Slowly, the devil walked over to a rose bush. He plucked a single rose and stared at it. “You will be back and I will kill you. Whatever you do, you will always end up here.”

“No I won’t,” Dean said. Anger rose in his voice. “Sammy isn’t going to ever say yes to you. We’re going to kill you together.”

“What of your lover?” Lucifer asked. He turned back with a malicious smile. “Was it fun seeing him die?”

Furious, Dean lunged at Lucifer. He stabbed the angel blade straight through the devil’s chest. It felt horrible stabbing a shadow of Sam, but when the angel blade did nothing, Dean felt a bit more worried for himself. He fell backwards as Lucifer pulled out the blade and tossed it aside. “Bastard,” Dean growled.

“You are a fool,” Lucifer said, shaking his head. “You know, Castiel’s story somewhat reminds me of my own. His own stubbornness to love someone much more than anything else. He loved you so much that he allowed the world to burn. I loved God so much that he forced Michael to throw me into Hell. Love can truly be a downfall.” Lucifer smiled and paced the garden, tossing the rose aside. “It wouldn’t have mattered what Castiel chose. Sam gave in so easily.”

“Shut up!” Dean yelled, rising to his feet again.

“His own brother had cast him aside,” Lucifer sighed. “Called him a monster. That’s why he is my true vessel. We are kindred spirits him and I, just like you and Michael. Both of you can be so full of hatred.” Dean stepped forward, rolling up his sleeves. “What are you going to do?” The devil laughed. “I will see you in five years Dean.” With a soft flap, Lucifer disappeared.

“What a beautiful show,” Zachariah said as he appeared behind Dean. The hunter whipper around to face him. “Let’s head back, shall we?” He reached out and touched Dean’s forehead with two fingers, jolting him back into the past.

**Back in 2009**

When Dean opened his eyes, he was standing back in the hotel room. Zachariah stood before him with a smug grin. “Ready to go say yes to Michael?” He asked.

“Shove it,” Dean snapped back.

“You saw what will happen if you don’t,” Zachariah said, shaking his head. “The Earth will go to hell.” Dean shook his head.

“You angels don’t seem to understand something,” Dean said with an angry laugh. “I control my own future, you got it? What I saw in the future certainly made me want to change some things, but not say yes to Michael. Forget it. Go shove an angel blade up your ass Zachariah.”

Appalled, Zachariah narrowed his eyes. “Perhaps you would like to live through that again.” He stepped forward and was about to speak again when Dean felt himself jolted away from the hotel room. A car shot by him on a road and Dean jumped, glancing around before he turned to see Castiel standing before him.

“Cas,” Dean whispered in shock. Castiel smiled at him.

“You are very lucky I knew where you were,” Castiel said. “When it became morning I worried that you had not contacted me. If I had known Zachariah had found you, I would have come sooner. Are you alright?” He tilted his head slightly when Dean just continued staring at him. “Is something wrong?”

“It’s been a tough few days,” Dean said quietly. When Castiel furrowed his brow in confusion, Dean continued, “That douchebag of an angel zapped me into the future and left me there for five days.” Slowly, Dean took a few steps forward. The future version of Castiel said that he had loved him when they went to the strip club, so surely the Castiel standing before him felt the same way.

“I imagine it was some ploy to get you to say yes to Michael,” Castiel said. He watched Dean with a confused stare as the hunter placed a hand on his shoulder. “You are acting strange.” Dean pulled away slightly. His heart pounded slightly. For a moment, Dean considered not saying anything.

“I love you,” Future Castiel’s voice rang in Dean’s head.

Dean slowly slid his hand down and grabbed Castiel’s tie, before pulling him closer and kissing him. Smiling slightly, Dean wrapped his other hand in Castiel’s hair. He slowly pulled back when Castiel did not kiss back. The angel stared at him with complete shock on his face. “What is that supposed to mean?” He asked with wide eyes. Dean immediately released Castiel and stepped backward. Embarrassed, he glanced away and shook his head. He wondered if Zachariah had even showed him the future or if he made it all up.

“Sorry,” Dean muttered. “Forget I did that. I’m an idiot.” He quickly turned to walk away.

“Dean wait!” Castiel called out, quickly following him and then grabbing his shoulder. Dean glanced back in surprise. Very cautiously, Castiel leaned forward and kissed Dean. It was much more sheepish and gentle than the future Castiel. Apparently Dean had a lot to teach Castiel. He laughed and pulled Castiel into a hug, which caused the angel to stiffen slightly.

“Don’t ever change,” He whispered into Castiel’s ear. “Also, you’re supposed to hug back idiot.”

“Of course,” Castiel said, stammering a little. He raised his arms and hugged Dean quite tightly, burying his face in the hunters neck. Dean smiled, happy to just stand like that with Castiel for as long as possible, but he still needed to reconcile with Sam.

“I need to call Sammy,” He said softly. “To apologize.”

“A lot must have happened in the future,” Castiel said, pulling back. Dean smiled and kissed him again. When he pulled away, Castiel’s eyes were still closed and when he opened them, the longing was apparent.

"It was a very revealing five days,” Dean said. “All I know is that we all have to stick together.”

“Of course,” Castiel said back immediately.

“We’re going to stop them,” Dean continued. “Zachariah, Michael, Lucifer. I will burn the world down to keep you and Sammy safe.” Castiel just nodded, still staring at Dean with wonder in his eyes. The hunter smiled a bit as he pulled out his phone. “God Sammy is going to tease me,” He muttered as he dialed Sam’s number.

“Hello?” Dean almost sighed in relief when he heard Sam’s voice on the other end.

“Sammy I was wrong,” He said. “We have to stick together. Where are you?”

Sam sounded confused as he replied, “I was heading to Bobby’s. We can meet up there.”

“Sounds good,” Dean said, glancing back at Castiel with a smile. “Listen Sammy, we’re making our own future. You, me, and Cas. Got it?”

“You’re acting weird,” Sam said cautiously. “You okay?”

“Better than ever Sammy,” Dean said with a laugh. “See you soon.” He hung up and glanced back at Castiel. “Let’s swing by the hotel and pick up Baby before heading to Bobby’s.” Castiel nodded and Dean quickly added, “I’m driving.”

“Why wouldn’t you?” Castiel asked, tilting his head slightly. Dean laughed again and clamped his hand on Castiel’s shoulder.

“It’s good to be back.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. The transcript from Castiel's meditation came from http://www.wildmind.org/applied/pain/guided-meditation-transcript if you were curious. Also, I will be posting the full scenes of what happened in Detroit as well as Jason's death in a few days as extra bonuses.


End file.
